Beating Hearts Baby
by She'sNoGLASSDOLL
Summary: ..Stop.. [Ice cream, ice cream, I scream for ice cream!]... Seriously Sora, cut it out...  oneshot.


"Stop." "Ice cream, ice cream! I scream for ice cream!" "Seriously, Sora, cut it out."

Yayy for fluff!! Ahh I have been having the most extreme writer's block, so you have no idea how happy it makes me to finally have new inspiration! (or maybe you do).

Anyway, here is a minific dedicated to the most powerful couple (in my opinion) in Kingdom Hearts. Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, do own story.

* * *

Kairi was having one of those days. The days where all you wanted to do was lay in bed and eat until you had to spend the rest of the day in the bathroom. A day when nothing seemed funny and everyone seemed downright annoying.

It all started when there was no milk and she was forced to eat toast, which she hated, and then there wasn't anymore of her favorite jam so she had to settle for butter instead.

Then she realized that she had no clean underwear except for the hideous pair given to her by a clueless relative with little bunnies printed all over them. So, when she finally got around to heading out for some actual fun, all traces of her good mood were gone.

Today, Kairi was heading to the beach to sit and read and get a tan and not talk to anybody. As fate would have it, however, Sora showed up a short time later with a giant cooler.

Sora, Sora, Sora. Since his return, Kairi couldn't get over how much he had changed. His face was finer cut, and his hair was longer and lighter. He had grown taller as well, and where there had once been baby fat, there was now rippling muscle. Fortunately, the one thing that hadn't changed was his stunning blue eyes, still full of hope and joy.

Since his return, Sora had acted similarly to before, except now he seemed to possess a sense of maturity and wise-ness. He vary rarely discussed his adventures, and seemed to go into deep thought more often. As far as his feelings for Kairi, she had no clue. He was more protective, naturally, but the love she felt for him seemed to go overlooked. He appeared clueless.

"Hey Kairi," he said, plopping down on the sand next to her with his ginormous cooler.

"Hi," she replied shortly, going back to her magazine. Sora raised an eyebrow, and leaned into her. She tried to calm her racing heart as she felt his breath on her neck and she inhaled his scent.

" 'My mom found my Myspace!' Wow, that's some deep reading, Kairi," he laughed lightly. Kairi felt her face heat up, and she snapped the magazine shut. It was annoying the kind of affect he seemed to have on her, without even knowing it.

"Sora, I'm not in the mood," she said, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. She couldn't handle that perfect personality she thought she could never have, not today. Sora leaned back, resting his palms on the sand and peering up into the sun.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, turning his cerulean gaze to her. Her breathing hitched and she looked down sheepishly.

"I'm…just having a bad day. That's all," she murmured, digging her hands into the sand. Sora seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Ice cream, ice cream, we all scream for ice cream.." he started singing lightly, looking back at the ocean. He had a grin on his face.

"Stop."

"Ice cream ice cream, I scream for ice cream!" he sang louder now, rocking back and forth. Kairi felt her frustration building.

"Seriously Sora, cut it out," she snapped, standing up. Sora ignored her and pulled himself to his feet, still humming lightly to himself. He grabbed her hands and began to sway her back and forth against him.

"Sora!" she stammered, her heart pounding at their close proximity. He continued to hold onto her, and spun her around.

"I scream for ice cream! We all scream for ice cream!" he bellowed, a huge smile on his face.

"Sora, what are you doing?!" she shouted, trying to push him away. Instead of letting her go, he only pulled Kairi closer, bending at the waist so she was trapped in his strong arms and his face was in her neck.

"I'm cheering you up," he murmured playfully, still spinning her. Kairi stiffened, and didn't realize tears were rolling down her face until Sora spun her to face him anxiously.

"What happened? I'm sorry, what's wrong?" he asked, whipping away the tears. Kairi jerked away, her head spinning.

It wasn't that she was angry at him or even the least bit upset. It was the fact that he was trying so hard to cheer her up when nobody would have gone through the effort, and she had just missed that so much. She wasn't used to having someone care for her as he did, since he had been gone. She had felt so empty. Now he was back, and she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"Kairi, please tell me what's—OOPH!" Sora stumbled when Kairi crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Kairi?" he chuckled nervously, patting her hair.

"Sora, what the heck are you doing to me?" she half yelled into his chest. He peered down at her confused when she paused.

"You go away for two years and I think I'm getting along just fine, that I can bear not having you around. Then you come back and it seemed like things were so different and then I have a horrible day and you just cheered me up like that and I realized how much I missed…" she trailed off, inhaling deeply. Sora just stood there, frozen, his eyes on her.

"You. I missed you. And I look like a blabbering idiot because I'm basically confessing my love for my best friend, but I don't even care!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. Her heart was thudding painfully now as she looked into his eyes. He stood there frozen for a second, his beautiful face taking in everything she had just said.

Then suddenly, he put a hand on her jaw and pressed his soft lips to hers.

He wrapped a long arm around her waist and the hand from her jaw slid into her hair. He pulled her close, hugging her fiercely as he released her lips. She let out a surprised sigh and he buried his face in her hair.

"Kairi, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he murmured into her auburn locks. She smiled, feeling his heart against his hand. It was going just as fast as hers.

"Kairi, I think… no I know," he stuttered, before pulling away to look her in the eye.

"I love you."

He leaned down to capture her lips again and she let him, because, well it was obvious.

She loved him too.

* * *


End file.
